An image sensor comprising a first semiconductor chip that includes photodiodes, a second semiconductor chip that includes analog/digital conversion units, and a third semiconductor chip that includes memory elements, all laminated together, is per se known (refer to Patent Document #1). However, in the prior art, it has not been possible to process the signals outputted from all of the photodiodes simultaneously at high speed.